We're Wizards
by suburbandude1513
Summary: Selena David and Jake are trapped in thier characters.How will they get out? What do they have to do? will they be stuck like this forever? Can they stand their situations? xXDavid and SelenaXx xX Jake and Kylie Xx and xX Harper and CameronXx
1. This is How it Started

**Hey this is my first story ****i**** hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the cha****racters, except for Kylie Eva****ns**** and **

**Cameron Jordan. **

**We're Wizards?**

na, David and Jake were just finishing a new episode of their television series, "Wizards of Waverly Place," but what if they were actually wizards. Can they live in Alex's, Justin's or Max's situations that they act they can't stand in the show. How will they get out of their characters? Find out. Keep on reading and reviewing. The parings will be xX Justin (David) and Alex (Selena) Xx, xX Max (Jake) and Kylie Xx and xX Harper and Cameron Xx

P.S. Selena David and Jake are the only ones that are the real

Actors so Harper the Mom or dad are just the characters.

O.K. here it goes

They are just finishing a new episode and there saying good-bye until next week.

"Bye David," said a tall black headed beauty flirtatiously, named Selena, "bye Jake." Selena said while giving him a hug. "Bye Selena," Said a short brunette head, named Jake, "I'm really going to miss you." "Jake we are going to see each other next week," said a handsome black headed boy. "Geez David can't I have one dramatic exit?" asked Jake.

"No," David said. "Are you starting a fight with me," asked Jake raising his hands and making them into fists. "Bring it on." David said while going into a kung-fu stance. "Awww don't fight in front of a girl." said Selena with a frown on her face. "Where?" I don't see a girl in front of me." said David sarcastically. "GASP," Selena shrieked, "You know you're just making fun of me because you love me." "I do not love you," said David with a smirk, "The only person that would love you is Shrek."

"Oh no you didn't" Selena said while waving her finger in front of David's face. "Everyone in our entire cast knows you guys like each other," said Jake, "just admit it, and plus everyone has a girlfriend and or boyfriend except you two. "Who's your girlfriend?" asked Selena. "My girlfriend is the great and powerful Kylie," said Jake proudly, "you know my neighbor?" "Wait, is that why you suggested her for the part girl in school?" asked David with great curiosity. "Yeah, isn't she something?" asked Jake looking up at the ceiling. "Ummm...okay Jake...let's talk about something else." said Selena. "Okay, Okay, why don't you take your chit-chat, and take it somewhere else huh." screamed the security guard. "HEY!!" shouted Jake back at the security guard, "Do you know who we are?" "Yes, i do your the people MARKING UP MY FLOORS!!" he barked back. "But we were just talk- but before she could finish her sentence the security guard barked. "Step back Selena, you two Jake, let a man take care of men situations.

"Yeah let's go David!" cheered Jake. "You can do it David!!!" screeched Selena. "Okay let's go actor boy." said the security guard with his eye staring straight at David. David rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists and said "stay back I'm a black belt in karate". "No you're not." Selena whispered. "Do you want to be die?" asked David. "Hey I'm up for living!" said Jake. "Okay that's enough waiting. He said looking down at David. "WOW" David said with his jaw drooping down," I've never notice how tall you were." The security guard was 20 inches taller than Justin.

"David are you sure you want to do this?" asked Selena from the sidelines of the fight. "Yeah I can do this." said David proudly, but when he turned around the security guard swung a fist at him and he missed. David looked up and noticed that he was very scary looking. When he finally reached his abs he looked up and screamed like a girl and ran off.

"Our hero." said Selena and Jake gloomily. The security guard looked at them and they both gave him a little smile and ran off to their houses.

Selena's phone rang

JAKE: HEY SELENA

SELENA: HEY JAKE

JAKE: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SECURITY GUARD

SLENA: I KNOW, AND WE WERE JUST TALKING

JAKE: WHY WAS HE EVEN THERE IT WASN'T EVEN NIGHT

SELENA: WELL NOW IT IS BECAUSE DAVID LEFT WITH OUT US WE HAD TO RUN HOME

JAKE: WELL I WAS WEARING RUNNING SHOES

SELENA: GOOD FOR YOU. I WAS WEARING HEELS. YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH

JAKE: AND WHAT DO YOU WISH?

SELENA: I WISH THAT I HAD THOSE HEELS FROM THE EPISODE WHEN WE HAD THE DOG DRAGON. YOU KNOW THE ONES WHEN NO MATTER HOW HIGH THE HEELS ARE ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO TWIST UR ANKLE.

JAKE : OKAY I JUST WANTED THE DOG

SELENA: TYPICAL TYPICAL JAKE

JAKE: WHATEVER. SO DID YOU TRY TO CALL DAVID?

SELENA: YEAH. HE SAYS THAT HIS "ALLERGIES" ARE BACK.

JAKE: OH RIGHT HE IS ALLERGIC TO SADNESS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

SELENA: OK I HAVE TO GO BYE BYE. I LOVE YOU (AS A BROTHER).

JAKE: I LOVE YOU TOO (AS A SIS).

Selena hung up, got in her pajamas, brushed her teeth and was about to lay her head onto her pink frilly pillow until

RING-RING

she saw the caller id. And it said David Henrie

SELENA: HEY DAVID

After she said that a blue flash went through the phone and hit Selena and she was knocked out.

It happened to Jake and David too. What happened to them?

WHAT HAPPENED

WHO DID THAT

FIND OUT

R&R!!!!


	2. Our Plan

Hey thanks for all the reviews and thank you for NO flames. On this chapter you can tell me what to do better or if you like the story. The only thing that you can't do is say that you HATE this story and it's a stupid Idea.

My second chapter!!!

THANKS.

"Alex, Alex," said a black haired Latino woman named Theresa.

"Come on Alex, you are going to be late for school……….again." she said.

Alex finally woke up and when she did she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Maria," Selena asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well because you slept in until- Hey wait a minute my name isn't Maria and plus you have to call me mom." Theresa said.

"What the heck are you talking about," Selena asked, "you're not my mother."

"HEY," screamed Theresa, "don't use that tone to your mother Alex."

"My mother no you are- wait Alex?" Selena said.

"Yes of course Alex that is you're name." Theresa explained.

"Wait what!" screeched Selena.

Selena ran into the bathroom and looked into the bathroom mirror and said "Boy, I am not in L.A. anymore." (P.S. I don't know if they live in L.A. or shoot the show in L.A.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Selena screamed.

"Alex, Alex are you okay I'm coming in." said Theresa.

"No, mom I'm okay I just remember a scary movie last night." Selena said hoping that she will believe her.

"Sweetie, you were watching SpongeBob Square pants." Theresa said.

"Yeah, it was a Halloween special where Squidward transforms into a gorilla" Selena said while shaking her head.

"Okay," Theresa said to her daughter. When Theresa was walking away she said "That's still wired."

After Selena herd no more footsteps from Theresa she got out form the bathroom and bumped into David. They both fell to the ground and David was surprise to see Selena. As they got up David said

"Selena" David asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," Selena said, "Because Maria just told me that I was late for school and my name was Alex."

"Wait a minute," David said studiously, "David, you know the person that plays our dad."

"Yes, I do know him," Selena, "go on with your story."

"Okay he said that my name was Justin," he said.

"That is wired." Selena said, "But what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but if both of us are here maybe Jake will be here," David said.

"Let's go check." Selena said.

They entered Jake's room and herd him snoring and he kept on saying "Get me a flying pie"

"JAKE!" shouted Selena

"Five more minutes mom." Jake said in his sleep.

Selena and David decided to play a prank on Jake for him saying "That everyone knows that they like each other."

Selena said, "Psst David get your camera."

"Yeah, Selena I should just go to my room which is in my house which DOESN'T EVEN EXSIST!" shouted David.

"Well sorry, I just really want a camera to make this prank complete." Said Selena

POOF!!

"AHH" Screamed David

"What was that? Asked Selena, "and where did it come from?"

"Wait a minute, it's a camera." David said trying to examine it, "Selena, I think it's a camera. When you said I want a camera I think it just POOFED in here."

"O.K" Selena said trying to keep up with David.

"Don't you get it Theresa, Jerry, us in this loft, and you using magic." David said.

"I don't get it." Selena said confused.

"Selena," David said while putting both his hands on her shoulders, "I think we are in Wizards of Waverly Place."

"Oh My Gosh" Selena said in a hushed tone.

After she said that Jake woke up and said, "Could you keep it down," asked Jake, "I'm trying to sleep. That's bunk."

When he fully had his vision he saw Selena and David

"Whoa, hey what are you two doing in my house?" asked David

"Jake, we are in the loft of wizards of Waverly place."

BANG

Jake fainted and fell to the floor.

"Jake, Jake," Selena said looking at the poor brunette boy on the floor.

"I think he is dead." David said.

"David shut-up." Selena said while punching him on the shoulder.

Selena tried everything but couldn't wake him so she asked David to get a cold glass of water. When she finally received the glass of water she poured it all over Jake, and he woke up.

"Man, that's bunk." Said Jake

"Boo-hoo," Selena said while making a crying face at him, "You're the one who fainted.

When he got up and dried off the man who plays their dad walked in and said, "Kids, What are you still doing here?" asked a half bald man, "You guys are already late for school okay lets see who will get the most grounding with the grounding conveyor belt."

Jerry put his hands on top of each of his kids, "Max, expected Alex, expected, and last, but not least Justin, NOT EXPECTED. Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Jerry said.

"What," David said sadly, "Why."

"Because you have the Perfect Attendance Record," Jerry said, "So you will be grounded for three weeks. Max and Alex you will be grounded for two weeks."

"Wait, My name isn't-"but before Jake could finish his sentence Selena quickly covered his mouth and said, "Thank you Max."

"Okay, you all should get ready for school." Jerry said.

After he left David had to tell Selena and Jake what they had to do.

"Listen, we have to pretend that nothing is wrong because we have entered Wizards of Waverly Place." David said.

"Why don't we just walk off the set?" asked Jake.

"It is not that easy Jake," said Selena, "I'm afraid there is no exit."

"That's bunk!" screamed Jake.

"Okay, Jake, Selena we have to do everything that Justin, Alex, and Max would. Like what would you be doing right now Max?" asked David.

"Hmmm what would I be doing at 10:15? I think the writer would tell me." Said Jake

"Jake, no we have to make it up, but do it like your Max." said Selena.

"Okay, I would be sniffing cheese." Said Jake

"That's perfect! You sound exactly like Max." David.

"Really? Because that's really what I do at 10:15." Jake said smiling.

"Ewwww!" screamed Selena.

"Okay so now we have to go to school and do everything that our characters would do," said David, "Got it? BREAK."

While he said that he put his hand in front of him and gestured Selena and Jake to put their hands on top of his. When their three hands were on top of each other they popped it up as a group thing.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY PRETEND TO BE THEIR CHARACTERS?

WILL THEY BE ABLE TO DO IT?

WILL THEIR SECRETS BE REVELED?

WHO DID THIS TO THEM?

PLEASE R&R


	3. Our Plan is comming into a big CRASH

WOW!! Thanks for all the GREAT reviews. I do not know how many more chapters there will be left. I t might be a really short story or a really long story. In this chapter I will call the Mom, Theresa the dad, Jerry and Harper, well Harper. The third chapter.

"Ok," said David, "We all got our assignments. Jake, you be random Max. Selena, you are the spontaneous Alex, and as for me I will be the smart Justin."

"Yeah, so Jake and I don't have to change personality, but you do?" Selena said with a snicker.

"Great Selena, you sounded just like Alex talking to Justin." David said happily.

"To bad what I said was true." Selena said.

While they were arguing Jake was getting tired of it, so he walked to the kitchen where their dad made chocolate chip waffles. When he picked up a waffle from the plate he looked around to see if Theresa or Jerry was around to ground him for not being at school, luckily it was lunch time so they were serving sandwiches at the sub station. When he finished looking, he still herd Selena and David bickering, so he took another waffle, sat down on the couch, got the remote for the TV, and then turned it on.

When he turned it on Miley Cyrus was singing G.N.O. and Jake thought to himself Man, she is hot, but not was hot as Kylie, she's fine. After the song was over Selena and David walked down the metal staircase still bickering.

"Listen, guys we don't have to act like Justin or Alex when the parents aren't here." Max said then turning off the TV.

"Yeah, whatever." They both said rolling their eyes.

"Ooh Jerry I just love a good lunch rush." Theresa said to her husband Jerry not noticing Selena, David or Jake.

"But, do you know what would be better?" asked Jerry slyly.

"What cookie pie. Wait I think I know it's- before finishing her sentence she noticed all three of them sitting on the couch and eating chocolate chip waffles.

"What are you doing here?" asked Theresa angrily.

"Ahh grr ugh ALEX." Jerry screamed.

David whispered to Selena to act like Alex.

Selena got up and said, "Ummmm,"

"Don't give me the same excuse," Jerry said, "they let us out early,"

"I wasn't going to say that I was going to say that it's 2:45 and school let's us out at 2:30." Selena said.

"Yeah, but your in your pajamas already and we didn't see you come in." Theresa said.

"Well…….um…good question mom I think a real genius should answer that. Like Justin." Selena said with a smile.

"Well there's a good explanation it's because you were busy taking orders you didn't hear us come in, and we changed really quick." David said getting up quickly.

"Well ok," Theresa said, "just remember Alex, you have a Spanish test, Justin you have a chemistry test and Max you have to turn in you Mars project."

-The Next Day-

They all got up like Alex, Justin and Max would. They went to school and Justin went off to his friends and Alex went of to her locker, but she didn't know her combination to open it. Luckily Harper saw Selena struggling to open her locker

"Hey Alex!" Harper said cheerfully.

"Hey Harper, yeah do you know my combination?" asked Selena.

"Yeah It's 938472." Harper told Alex.

Alex opened her locker and asked Harper what classes they have. Luckily today was a half day. Harper told Alex that they had Spanish class and geometry.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

"Time for you to fail your Spanish test." Alex said to herself.

"Did you say something?" asked Harper.

"No, let's just go to Spanish class now." Alex said.

"Ok class; take out your no. 2 pencil, clear your desks and keep you eyes on you own paper Alex." Their teacher said singling out Alex.

The test looked like this

_Put these words in Espanola_

**Couch **

**Mug **

**Light **

**Toe **

**Telephone **

**Wrist **

**Lamp **

**Desk **

**Pan **

**Window **

**Hat **

At first, she thought that she knew Spanish well but, then she thought. What would Alex do? So for couch she put couchito. For mug she put mugito. For light she put lightito. For toe she put toeito. For telephone she put telephonito. For wrist she put wristito. For lamp she put lapito. For desk she put deskito. For pan she put panito. For window she put windowito. For hat she put hatito.

When she corrected it she was very disappointed at Alex, but she suspected it.

"Alex, you got another F." said Alex's teacher, "here's a note to tell your parents I need a conference with them.

-with Justin-

Man, I can't get an F. I'm Justin, well I'm David no Justin, but I'm suppose to pretend. Man Theresa and Jerry are going to kill me.

-with Max-

Dang My teacher gave me an f for my Mars project. That's Bunk. Hahaha that's what Max would say. Man I'm going to be dead.

They all got to the Sub station and went in.

"JUSTIN, ALEX AND MAX GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT." Theresa and Jerry screamed.

WHAT DID THEY DO?

WHAT WILL THE PARENT DO?

WILL THEY SURVIVE?

PLEASE R&R


	4. Is it Over?

Hey guys sorry that I couldn't update my story my comp crashed and had to get it repaired. R&R NO FLAMES. LAST CHAPTER…………………….

When Theresa and Jerry yelled at them they got really nervous.

"Alex, Justin, Max. YOU GUYS ARE LATE. YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HOME AT 5:00 AND IT NOW 5:04." Theresa yelled.

"It's only 4 minutes." Selena said.

"Well……that…..uh…….oh that is how many weeks you're grounded." Jerry replied.

Selena and Justin made that "That's not fair" look at them.

"Well I'm sorry. Then you guys can explain why all of you got F's today right?" Theresa asked.

"No, I think we'll just take the groundings." Selena said to answer the question.

"Alright then go to your room." Jerry said.

"Jerry, they have T.V.s, Stereos, and Laptops in their rooms'. That's not a punishment, that's paradise." Theresa whispered.

"Fine then go out side." Jerry said pointing out the door.

"But-"Selena said, but couldn't finish

"Outside young lady." Jerry said angrily.

"Fine," whispered Selena.

"THAT'BUNK!" Jake shouted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." David said.

When they got outside they started noticing that their parents were acting different. So they started to talk until they were rudely interrupted by Harper.

"What is it Harper?" Selena asked.

"Well……..ummmm………Is that a mole." Harper said while pointing to Selena's clean face.

Selena gave a confusing look and said, "Are you acting okay?"

"Yeah. I am great, I mean why wouldn't I be great. I great you great we great. Hahahahahha." Harper said while she was twitching.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Selena asked.

"NOTHING! Gosh why are you always in my face. What. You're just jealous of my beautiful looks." Harper said while flipping her hair.

After that she looked straight at David and said, "Ohhhh that boy is FINE with all the letters capital."

"NO, he is mine." Selena said.

"Isn't he your brother?" Harper asked

"Yeah, but we're friends and I don't want anything to come between us. Selena replied.

Suddenly Harper goes all over David like she was touching his arm and patting his stomach.

"Harper what are you doing?" David asked.

"I'm flirting duh." Harper said in a blonde girl voice.

"Okay I thought you liked Cameron. Well I'm going to……….RUN." David screamed.

David, Selena, Jake ran all the way to the Gurt Barn. They got there and got into one of the booths and then suddenly a black mist started to appear near the cow utters. When the person became clear they knew it was Harper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." All three of them screamed.

They ran out of the Gurt Barn while Harper was saying, "LEAVE NOW."

They were really freaked out so they decided to tell their parents so they ran to the sub station.

"Mom. Dad." Jake shouted.

They weren't there. Suddenly the black smoke came again.

"Awww, the black smoke again." Selena said yelling at the sky.

You saw the parents appearing in the black smoke. They ran out of the Sub Station and the sky was black and it looked like a graveyard. All the black smoke came again. It was the whole town. They ran until David tripped on three tombstones. It said "ALEX RUSSO a.k.a SELENA GOMEZ R.I.P." "JUSTIN RUSSO a.k.a. DAVID HENRIE" and "MAX RUSSO a.k.a. JAKE T. AUSTIN"

"Man, that's creepy!" Selena shouted.

They Black smoke people appeared again and they chased them into a tomb house. The black smoke combined made a portal. The leader of the black smoke said, "YOU WILL DIE IN HERE."

They grabbed Jake first. "JAKE!" Both of them shouted.

Suddenly David grabbed Selena by the shoulders. And said, "Selena I love you and if we don't make it remember me." And he said that they kissed passionately. While they were kissing Selena was crying and there was a tear drop falling down her cheek.

"ILOVE YOU TOO!" Selena shouted after the kiss. The black smoke grabbed David and Selena Together.

When they woke up they still in the place where they shoot Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Woah what a dream," David said.

"Yeah," Jake said, "let's do it again."

Selena and David looked at him confused.

"Well I got to go, guys see you next week." Jake said while heading for the door.

"So did you mean what you said?" Selena asked.

"Of course, I love you." David replied.

They kissed again……………………………………………………………………….Until The security guard came back and said, " You guys are finally awake."

"Wait so you knocked us out and we got that terrible dream?" Selena asked

"Yeah, little actor boy couldn't take a punch." The guard said back.

"Okay so we are just going to leave." David said while walking away slowly.

When they were far from sight. The guard gave an evil laugh and gave an evil smile

The End


End file.
